


Foxy

by everywintersbreath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Curses, M/M, Magic, chan is a fox for most of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: Junhui rescues the fox cub from a trap in the woods when he's eleven years old.





	Foxy

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love this ship here's my lame contribution

Junhui rescues the fox pup from a trap in the woods when he’s eleven years old.

It takes five minutes for him to convince his mother to let him keep it, the tiny creature’s big round eyes playing an integral part in that argument. She helps him clean up its wounded legs and bandage them, just smiling when Junhui cheerfully decides to name the creature “Dino”.

“He looks like a little dinosaur,” Junhui tells his mother. “Look at that spike of fur!”

His mother doesn’t try to fight him on the name, instead proceeding to give the typical parental ‘responsibilities of a pet owner’ lecture. Junhui listens attentively, rubbing the tip his nose against the top of Dino’s small head and promising to be the best pet owner in the whole world. 

 

Dino grows extremely slowly for a fox but no one in the Wen family notices, never having spent so much time in close proximity with one before. Junhui babies him perhaps a bit excessively, carrying him around and crafting him little shoes to walk in for the several years it takes Dino to reach his full size. He even goes as far as to ask his father to catch rats and mice for the fox to eat occasionally, wanting to make sure he gets enough protein but unwilling to kill anything himself.

Dino, while sometimes acting a bit annoyed with the treatment, clearly adores Junhui back. He loves everyone in the Wen family but Junhui is his favorite as evidenced by his tendency to curl up at his side every night and hop into his lap whenever he’s sitting. 

By the time Junhui’s reached his late teens, Dino’s already outlived his maximum lifespan (though there’s no way for Junhui to know that). Junhui makes the decision to take over his father’s pottery business partially out of a desire to stay in a place where he can take care of Dino. The fox is so important to him at this point that he couldn’t imagine moving to the big city and not having any areas for the creature to play.

He keeps Dino at his side always, ruffling his fur and petting his head whenever he has the chance. The fox is his stress reliever on the busier days, his comfort when one of his customers screams at him, his source of relief when his father gets sick for several months.

 

 

It’s not until Junhui’s twenty-one that he meets Lee Chan, four months after the death of his father. 

He stands in the center of Junhui’s bedroom, illuminated in an ethereal manner by the glow of the light shining through the bamboo walls. One piece of his hair sticks up in the center, his eyes golden and very, very familiar. Junhui stares for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth. Finally, he manages to spit out part of a question. “Who?” 

“It’s me,” the boy says, sounding impatient. “Dino. Except that’s not really my name, it’s Chan, but you can keep calling me Dino if you want.” 

Junhui blinks at him, confused. Dino, no, Chan, sighs. “Your favorite pair of underwear are the ones with the UFOs on them, you told me that two nights ago. You like your eggs better scrambled, you always put the left sock on first, and you hate Tuesdays. Believe me yet?”

Junhui flushes all the way up to his ears, sputtering. “Y-Yeah. Are you trying to tell me you’ve been a-” he gestures. “Human?” Chan offers and Junhui nods. “A human this entire time? I don’t understand.”

“Listen, Junnie,” Chan begins. “I know this is probably pretty weird and you have a lot of questions, but I need you to come with me. My time in this form is super limited.”

Junhui gets up immediately, pulling his sleepwear tighter around himself and pushing his feet into the nearby slippers. “I’ll come,” he says immediately. “Whatever you need me to do, I’ll do it.”

Chan smiles at him, warm and fond. “Thanks. I’ll try to explain a bit on the way there.”

 

 

 

 

“Wait,” Junhui gasps out, pushing through the last bit of foliage that blocks their view of the temple. “You’re telling me a witch cursed you to be in the form of a fox until your eighteenth birthday? And you only have two hours before you turn back?”

Chan grunts in affirmation, holding out a hand to help Junhui leap over a little shallow creek. Junhui’s expression must show some of his panic because Chan gives him a reassuring look. “That’s where you come in.”

Junhui follows Chan up the steps of the temple curiously, noticing just how overgrown everything is. He hadn’t even known this was here and he’s lived here all his life. It’s almost like Chan’s summoned it out of thin air. 

Chan hurries to the top, beckoning him to follow. Junhui obliges, walking over the edge of the prettily carved circle in the ground and standing with Chan in its center. There’s a window above them which the moonlight shines clearly through, illuminating Chan’s youthful face. He’s very handsome, Junhui must admit.

Before he can continue that thought, Chan is kissing him, drawing back as quickly as he had initiated. Junhui stands stock-still for a moment, trying to process what’s just happened. Chan grins at him, looking euphoric. “Alright, done! Thanks, Junhui.”

“Uh, what did I do? What just happened?”

“You cured me! True love’s kiss, y’know?”

Junhui opens his mouth and closes it again, just looking at Chan. “Oh.” 

Chan’s kissing him again, lips forming a smile against his own. “Now we can do this as many times as we want.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short
> 
> feedback is appreciated
> 
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
